


A Remedial Education

by Doctor_Cyance



Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Cyance/pseuds/Doctor_Cyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergo defeats Law and brings him to Doflamingo for some insane, brutal fucking. Warnings: rape/non-con, rough sex, threesome, double penetration. Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the OP fan-for-all prompt, “Vergo defeats Law and brings him to Doflamingo for some insane, brutal fucking.” It has been slightly edited. The original draft can be found at: http://op-fanforall2.livejournal.com/2204.html?thread=1530012#t1530012
> 
> Warnings for rape, rough sex, threesome and double penetration.

Despite his dark skin, Law bruised very prettily - the simple result of an equation where enough force was coupled with the complete absence of care one might come to expect. Under typical circumstances, Doflamingo wasn’t one to use carelessly, but these were not typical circumstances. Law had made him very cross indeed.

He drew the little upstart brat against him. Law’s limbs were weak, unresisting. It had taken a good deal of time to render him so, time spent quite enjoyably in the use and breakage of his body and spirit. Such manhandling earned him a dark glare, and it pleased Doflamingo greatly that the boy wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t hold onto his hate. Let him keep it that way, helpless and ruined, unable to do anything as he was shared between enemies.

It was Vergo who brought him back from Caesar's laboratory, defeated completely though Law would never admit it. That was why this current lesson was required: for too long, Law had assumed himself equal to his betters. It was why he’d gone out and claimed the title of shichibukai, so he could look Doflamingo in the eye and pretend that the title granted him the same footing in the world’s power structure. He was wrong, though it’d been to Doflamingo’s great amusement, watching as Law struggled to prove himself. Law’s ascension spoke more about the shichibukai themselves than his own abilities - an archaic institution which was rotted to its core.

Law had never realized that truth; fortunately enough for him, Doflamingo was a patient man and these recent minor acts of rebellion had earned Law quite a few remedial lessons.

“I thought you were so special, my dear,” Doflamingo mused. He arranged Law in his lap; the poor little broken thing had been used so thoroughly that he was positively dripping in ejaculate. “I fear such praise simply went to your head.”

Law’s mouth was gagged though his eyes spoke with black clarity. The seastone collar Vergo had fitted him with kept him weak and pliable; he’d been unable to mount a serious resistance ever since they’d started, though he did try. It was pitiful to watch. Whenever he made a concerted attempt, it was a simple matter to neutralize and Doflamingo hardly needed to use his own abilities at all. For someone of such slight physical stature, Law ought to have compensated accordingly.

One of many lessons to be emphasized in the coming months. With Law back at his side, they had much to catch up on - and there was much for the insolent brat to answer for. He pulled Law onto his cock without bothering to ready him further; the slick from before and their own leavings left him open and wet. After so much use, his hole was rendered raw and puffy though Law's body remained as tight and enjoyable as ever.

Law made a choking groan, biting down on the cloth gagging his mouth. His hands feathered against Doflamingo’s stomach, trying to find purchase. It’d been pointless to restrain him beyond the kairoseki collar, and Doflamingo liked watching him grip and tear and grapple; he liked the way Law’s fingers knotted helplessly in the bedsheets when he was being fucked and he liked holding both slight wrists in one of his own hands, pinning Law down.

Moving inside him produced a vile, sucking sound that had Law flinching, as though he would cover his ears if he could block it out. It figured; between himself and Vergo, they'd come inside the brat so many times that he was wet as a whore. Doflamingo gave the boy to Vergo first, only fair after all, seeing as he'd been the one to defeat Law. Vergo took him the way a pitbull would have a bitch, with Law’s ass high in the air and his face pressed into the mattress. His armament-hardened body had fucked Law raw, a relentless, much-earned punishment for such cocky insolence.

Once let up to breathe, Law let loose with such a cascade of profanity that it necessitated the gag - that was, at least until Doflamingo wanted his mouth. Teeth were an issue, but the judicious use of his fruit ability rendered Law’s resistance as impotent as always. The hatred burning in the little shit’s eyes had truly been a thing of beauty, on his knees with his mouth stretched wide over Doflamingo’s cock. Sometimes it really was amazing how much a human body could take when so forced, and Law proved to be no exception.

Respect was something that could only be learned in certain people. Law had never been much of a quick study for it, and Doflamingo realized that, in the past, he’d been foolishly sentimental in sparing the boy. Oh well; Law’s best attempts in undermining him had all been for naught, and Doflamingo was quite enjoying rubbing the brat’s face in his defeat.

There were bruises dotting the insides of Law’s thighs from the rough treatment of before, though his hardened prick didn’t seem to object. Doflamingo took him slowly this time, rocking Law over his considerable girth, the pull of his still-tight flesh enjoyable as ever. Unlike before, this current release was not something to be hastily chased; it would be hard-won after coming so many times already. No matter; Doflamingo was ever the patient man.

Even though Law resisted, there was little he could do to deny the physical responses carefully coaxed from him. He’d been made to come until nearly breathless: sharp, racking sobs all he could manage while trapped between them, one at his front and one behind. Vergo hardly saw the point in it but Doflamingo knew there was no better betrayal for Law to suffer than that of his own body, turned against him.

And so after such treatment, Doflamingo was gentle now, sweet almost - as though he would truly bring Law’s suffering to an end. The brat had been fucked so constantly that it was no surprise when he began to respond automatically, hips rolling to take in more, the dark lines of a frown furrowing his brow. He mewled around his gag, head shaking in denial but it didn’t stop his body from following after its pleasure. So he could be trained after all, it simply took the proper methodology.

“I thought you’d already seen how poorly this one behaves to kindness.” Vergo gave a hard swat to Law’s already rosy flank. It wasn’t the first and the brat tightened, anticipating more. They’d both had a time of beating Law like a child, until bright tears stood out, unshed, while he jerked under their blows, brown flesh turning red.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Doflamingo said, settled on his back and simply enjoying the sight of Law helpless and spit upon his cock. He curled a hand over one narrow hip, the bone prominent and fragile. There were bruises popping up there as well; it was impossible to know who’d left them. It didn’t matter - Law was going to be so covered, so thoroughly marked by their combined use that anyone who saw him would know. His punishment would be written into his skin for everyone to see; Doflamingo wanted the stink of their come to be the first thing that was noticed. “If it bothers you, you can always have him however you like once I’m finished.”

“I’ll have him now.” Vergo shoved Law forward roughly, still impaled and unable to escape as rough fingers prodded his already-full hole. Law whined and scratched, thrashing with his hips in delicious panic before a thick finger slid in alongside the cock inside him. Doflamingo knew what was to come, adjusting Law as wet tears of disbelief sprung to his eyes. If he didn’t think they would go so far, he was a fool.

Vergo didn’t spare him more than a few moments before pulling Law’s back up against his chest, sliding between the cheeks of his reddened ass. Law made a high, breaking sound as he was forced open, Vergo’s cock pushing in alongside Doflamingo’s own, making him groan and clench his hands over Law’s hips. It took him a long, aching moment inside that gripping heat, Law impossibly full and struggling to breathe.

Vergo was not kind, wasting no time before thrusting forward. The wet slickness inside eased his way but Law still sobbed, trembling. A shame to muffle his sounds now; Doflamingo pulled the gag away and kissed him open-mouthed, swallowing his little helpless hiccups as their powerful thrusts rocked his body. He stroked the brat’s cock, hard between their stomachs; Law had been that way nearly from the start, a pleasant counter-argument whatever he said to the contrary.

“Please, please,” Law whined, his voice ruined. It was the first time Doflamingo heard him beg since they started. “I can’t, it’s too much - I’ll tear. I’ll break - “

“Oh, my dear boy, haven’t you realized yet?” And Doflamingo couldn’t help but laugh, nipping at his jawline and plunging deeper into the impossibly tight grip as Law bore down on them both, abused hole fluttering under the assault. “What do you think the entire _point_ of all this is?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! A second chapter to this that I never thought I'd be writing. So see, this is what encouraging words get you! That being said, I can't make any guarantees about any further additions, but I leave the possibility open.
> 
> All the warnings from the first chapter apply to this one, so please proceed with caution.

As satisfying as it was to welcome Law home in the properly deserving fashion, such things could not go on forever. Other matters needed attending to.

While it was certainly not time wasted, it was time lost, and Doflamingo could lose quite a bit of time indeed when it came to Law. He ordered the brat cleaned up, inside and out - as enjoyable as it was to use him as they saw fit, things ultimately reached a point of diminishing returns. The boy was filthy. Besides, once he was clean they could dirty him up all over again - a tempting cycle that kept playing through Doflamingo's mind while he sat through reports and updates; all those important matters he'd much rather forget about with Law finally back by his side.

It would be a long time before the brat could be trusted on his own. He'd require a steady hand as he relearned his place, his role on board. Doflamingo would enjoy providing that. He looked forward to discovering how deeply rooted Law's rebellious urges were - all the more fun to tear them out once they offered a challenge. Because besides his obvious assets, of which Doflamingo was quite fond, he'd not invested so much effort training Law as an effective commander simply to use him as a glorified bedslave. Oh, he'd been instructed quite thoroughly in that as well - but whores were inherently disposable. Law was very much the opposite. He was meant to be treasured, but like all precious things, once an understanding of self-awareness to this fact set in...well, that was certainly the point at which Law might find himself more disposable than he would like. There was nothing quite as unpleasant as a whore who thought they had power, however small and insignificant that power was.

With the proper technique one could avoid such attitudes from becoming permanent. It was, at once, an ordeal and deeply satisfying. It was why Doflamingo took this task upon himself personally, rather than delegating Law's education to one of his underlings. He'd taught his trainers everything they knew, but sometimes a personal touch was required. And after seeing how Law recoiled in disgust at his very touch...Doflamingo knew he was the correct man for this task. Some things were tainted once a personal stake developed. But all that remained between himself and Law was, by its very nature, _deeply_ personal.

If only such things did not have to compete with his other duties. He yawned, ignoring for the most part one of Gladius' interminably self-aggrandizing reports. Most of his closest officers were aware of Law's return, and as such, were careful to avoid wasting their captain's time - of course, not all of them, sadly. Vergo would be returning to Marine HQ before long and Doflamingo was very much hoping to spend some time with him before that happened; time which would in turn be shared with Law.

A shame sometimes that he was such a possessive man. Otherwise he could've been happy seeing that Law amused others when he was personally indisposed. But having tried that in the past and discovering the results, well...it was not a possibility any longer. His mind wandered and entertained itself with the idea of Law restrained with his legs spread, forced to take and _take_ every cock that could be hardened sufficiently to fuck him with. It would be like the time they'd shared just a few short hours before, but with more people, more potential for pleasure and pain; more of the lesson he hoped Law would learn, the understanding of his place. It was for the satiation and satisfaction of others, for their use and pleasure - and that was all. Both his role and definition were finite and limited. To crush the dreams of someone like Law, who constantly out-dreamed his standing...there was something uniquely pleasing in that.

There was no shortage of men on board willing and eager to assist in such efforts. But Law was not someone he was overly happy to share. Vergo was one of the few exceptions, mainly because he'd earned his piece of bone and pound of flesh. Unlike Doflamingo himself, he held no kind regards of his own for Law. In fact, he rather despised insolence, Law's in particular. Such a distanced perspective kept the both of them grounded, and Doflamingo knew he would miss their companionship once Vergo was gone, even if it meant he'd have Law all to himself.

Law all to one's self...it was an intoxicating promise.

Once the reports were finalized and his directives set, Doflamingo toured his vessel to ensure the house was in order. In truth, he simply did not want to rush back to his own quarters. He'd seen to it that they were cleaned as well, and while that would not take so much time, it would be _inappropriate_ to show such impatience. While he did not care what others might think of the clear favoritism he showered upon Law, it would be unfortunate for the brat himself to catch wind. It might go to his head and then he would ruin, as sure as a ripened fruit would spoil once left in the sun.

When he finally did return, it was to find the room clean and with fresh linens. The boy was also clean, and also already occupied - Vergo was having him. Law lay on the bed and Vergo stood before him. Perhaps he'd mouthed off like he so predictably did - say what one would for aptitude, but some people were positively opposed to common sense, even when it was in their own best interests. Perhaps Vergo became impatient. Or possibly a combination of them both; Vergo and Law had never played gently with each other and even after being on the losing side of such confrontations all his life, Law insisted on pushing his boundaries. Doflamingo thought he'd learn against such things but Law was possessed of a very stubborn streak. It resulted in a predictable outcome each time. Sometimes Doflamingo was given to wonder if Law did not secretly enjoy being used thusly; he certainly had a knack for bringing it upon himself.

Instead of joining in, Doflamingo waited at the doorway, watching. Every fiber of his body ached to participate, but that would come quickly enough. Vergo was nearly still dressed, though Law was not. He was on his back, bent nearly in half with his legs folded up and open, the darkened swell of his cock brushing over his stomach with each jabbing thrust Vergo took him with. There was a glove stuffed in his mouth - so that'd been the trigger after all. Law never knew when to keep his shut. A shame he chose to use such a clever tongue so foolishly.

Beyond the glove, he remained otherwise unbound, aside from his own attempts at grounding himself with his fingers knotting into the bed linens. It hardly mattered. Vergo could best him easily and Doflamingo could manipulate him as he saw fit; perhaps Law had realized this during their playtime before. When they'd just started, he made every effort to escape, kicking and thrashing and biting. All were pointless, as they were only too happy to show him. Perhaps Law could learn from experiences after all. This would be a protracted and involved humbling, but he would get there in time.

Vergo noticed him in the doorway, and slowed. "Should I stop?"

"No, keep going. Finish." Sometimes watching could be just as enjoyable. The mental image from before returned, of Law being used over and over - in that scenario, Vergo was but one of many.

Vergo was never the most creative, but for what he did he was the best at it. He was one of the few men Doflamingo enjoyed being fucked by. Law didn't appreciate his efforts quite so much, that was clear - but he didn't get a say in things one way or the other. Even so, he insisted his voice be heard - hence the glove. Beneath it, a few small sounds could be discerned: muffled grumblings and whimpers, the stifled insults he hoped to fling at them both. It was too early in the game for anything dramatic. But seeing his mouth stuffed wide gave Doflamingo ideas, and an ache of arousal peeled open within him, like a scab being removed. It was sharp and satisfying all at once, and only served to pique his interest further.

He approached them both, and Law seemed quite conflicted over which of them he ought to glare the most daggers towards. In the end, Vergo won out as his efforts were redoubled, spreading Law's legs further back until they were pinned against his chest. There was something deeply attractive about hands pressing firmly against the back of one's thighs, keeping them spread and open in such a vulnerable position. One hand was dark, still clad in its black leather glove while the other found old bruises, prominent handholds that'd been worn into Law's flesh until they remained with familiarity.

Doflamingo took a seat beside them, enjoying the view. The abuse from before had left Law's complexion mottled with bruises, not only on his thighs. Perhaps they would need to control themselves this time, but most of the fight which had precipitated those marks was gone anyway. Doflamingo wondered if he would miss it. But just as Law could never keep his mouth shut, so too did he fight to the very last, long after the battle had finished and to a point where it simply became rather embarrassing to watch. If he insisted upon that being the case, Doflamingo was happy to oblige. There really was nothing better than seeing tears of helpless frustration bring a little shine to those hateful eyes.

Aside from the bruising, he'd been very well cleaned, which was a marvel. Doflamingo remembered how his ass had been near the very end of things - sloppy and wet, pushed well beyond its normal limits until pain and pleasure were indistinguishable. When every thrust inside had driven their leavings to squelch wetly out. It stole his breath to see Law reduced so utterly, and Doflamingo wanted to do it over and over again. It was not something he would ever tire of. Law's resilience to abuse was amazing. He shrugged off most things and though he'd bruise, the marks would disappear quickly. His body snapped back into place with a contortionist's ease, and looking at it now, it was clear that such abilities extended to his most intimate parts.

It was for the best that Vergo had him first. Doflamingo doubted he'd be able to pace himself when he finally got his turn. Even so, they were both well-endowed men, the sort who could make someone scream were they not careful - and when it came to Law, neither of them was ever very careful. As with most things, Law brought such treatment upon himself, but even so, he appeared to enjoy it - at least where it mattered. That had been a surprise, before - just how easy it was to bring the little brat to orgasm even under the cruelest conditions. Perhaps all those lessons from childhood had produced an almost pathological response after being so thoroughly internalized. It was a fascinating side-effect that deserved closer study. Doflamingo leaned in, cradling the side of Law's face while his entire frame jerked beneath Vergo's efforts.

"Poor thing," Doflamingo cooed. Law could not recoil even if he'd wanted to, though he gave a broken-sounding whine, the sound of something cracking beneath unbelievable strain. "I'd pity you if you weren't so obviously enjoying this."

That got the desired response and Law's eyes flew open wide. He snarled and one arm snapped out in a wild strike which was caught easily. With his free hand, Doflamingo cupped the brat's swollen cock, its head dewy with eager release. Law's spine went rigid, arching into the touch and further into Vergo's hands as well - perhaps he even tightened further, if the grunt he elicited was any indication.

Feeling oddly merciful, Doflamingo removed the glove gag and Law gasped, wincing. His face was flushed and he licked swollen lips now that his tongue was finally free - though that certainly wouldn't last for very long. "Please, it still _hurts_ \- " His voice trailed off in an indescribable sound that quivered against Doflamingo's nerves as keenly as a tuning fork.

"But it's meant to," Doflamingo chided. Of course the brat meant his hole, and after everything they'd done, it ought to be sore. But he gave Vergo a glance; the man was still going, his pace as even and controlled as a machine's. "You slicked him up, I trust?"

"Of course I did." While the effort of his task was not slowed, it lingered in Vergo's voice, the tension of his muscles and frame. "He'll say anything to get what he wants."

"Hmm. Perhaps why he mouthed off in the first place."

"There're uses for a whore's mouth which are better than speaking."

That sounded about right. It _sounded_ like a welcome suggestion. Watching Vergo had given him quite the appetite, and Doflamingo crawled fully onto the mattress, loosening his trousers. With one hand, he stroked himself into full hardness; it hardly took anything with the show going on beside him. Law's cock was straining and eager, though it was impossible to know what if anything would set him off completely. Then again, that was hardly the point of this endeavor. If they wanted Law to suffer, he would; if Law took any pleasure from their efforts, that was his own business. Perhaps it was an adaptation he'd developed over time.

His patience spent, Doflamingo rolled Law onto his side and towards him. Vergo compensated on his end, never stopping, until Law was on his belly with his ass raised high. Another lovely sight. Doflamingo wasted not another moment before pulling Law's face towards him, sliding his cock between those rows of straight, perfect teeth. Law wouldn't bite him; it was _impossible_ for Law to bite him. All he could do was take what he was given and try to breathe around it, no small task considering its heavy girth.

Law strained to swallow, his gag reflex rebelling but quickly mastered. Even if he could never take everything Doflamingo had, he could certainly choke down enough. Sometimes it was the choking that was the most enjoyable part, as Law's very instincts fought against what was happening. They were always defeated in time, and as Law adjusted, he braced one hand against Doflamingo's thigh. The touch was so unexpectedly tender that he could feel his cock twitch with interest; Law moaned around it, all he could do with his face buried in Doflamingo's lap.

As fun as it was to wipe that smirk off the brat's face like this, it lacked a certain delicacy. After all, he didn't want Law ruined. At least not permanently. There was nothing they could do to him now that would be worse than what he'd suffered; Law was _already_ ruined. Now it was all a matter of degrees. Accordingly, he did not force Law to take more than he reasonably could, appreciating what his tongue was capable of when given a little room to stretch. Law's hand remained clutching at his thigh as though he'd found an anchor to desperately hold onto. The movement produced by Vergo was enough to keep him moving at an enjoyable pace, and instead of force, Doflamingo used his hands to stroke and pet appreciatively. Law was like a wild and exotic specimen finally captured, one who would bite a well-intentioned hand once given the chance. But without his teeth and claws, he was left with nothing - his only options appeasement and endurance now that the fight had been taken from him.

Vergo's breath hitched and he guided Law's hips further up, using short, brutal stabs with enviable skill. The wet slap of skin was punctuated by bitten-off sounds until Law made a choking sob, the sort of cry that he could not hide. It was not indicative of pain, more the wail of a cat in heat. Vergo focused his efforts accordingly, a thin line of concentration forming between his eyebrows. For his part, Law could hardly do more than shiver, mouth open but unoccupied - it was more out of Doflamingo's personal enjoyment than pity that it remained so. It would be a shame to lose the noises he was currently making. They blended together, becoming a long, unbroken caterwaul of humiliation as Law stiffened. His entire body gave a long shudder, release obvious even if its proof remained trapped between Law's stomach and the bedsheets.

"Did he get very tight?" Doflamingo asked. Vergo had not paused, fucking the brat through the last dregs of his climax, until Law writhed and his breath turned to gasping sobs. They were deep and wracking, the tide of his lungs heavy against Doflamingo's cock.

"Yes," Vergo said, his voice dropped to a low and husky register. "Even after everything. You can hardly tell we were both in him."

"Hmm, I'm glad. That way we can ruin you all over again, isn't that right, Trafalgar?" He stroked over the heated nape of Law's neck, flushed just like the rest of him. He guided the hand off his thigh, directing Law to where he was needed. "If you can't use your mouth, at least make some good of yourself."

Law glanced up at him; his eyes were dazed and dismayed. Why this treatment even surprised him by this point was anyone's guess. Doflamingo was rather displeased when, in the end, he was forced to use his ability to direct Law's hands at their task. Even beneath another's control, they were sweet and soft, and terribly skilled. The brat even added in his own licks here and there as he came back to himself, his orgasm leaving him pliant and easily corruptible under the right influence. Vergo probably had a fair bit to do with that, unstopping even though in his sensitized afterglow, Law must've been in a good deal of discomfort. It did not show - well, beyond the displeasure he maintained to the end. The frown that darkened his features turned painful as Vergo withdrew entirely, stroking his swollen erection until it spat long ropes across Law's back, thick as cream. Law flinched, as though he felt each those blows keenly as a whip.

Even in the moment of ecstasy, Vergo's face maintained its stoney facade. It was unexpectedly arousing, as though all of his efforts had been done for Law's benefit, rather than his own. As though he derived no pleasure from this punishment. Perhaps it was that, along with Law being coated in another's come that finally broke Doflamingo's considerable patience: he was ready for his turn.

Vergo rose from the bed, giving Law a swat across his backside as he went. The boy did no more than snarl over one shoulder, like a stray who'd been kicked. Doflamingo drew him closer, an odd mix of cherished adoration and raw desire warring inside him. He wanted to both possess and protect Law at all costs, while ruining him at the same time - he wanted to imprint his importance upon Law's flesh and mind, until his marks could no longer be removed. Until Law was his and any arguments to the contrary could be seen for the foolishness that they were.

There was little resistance in Law's muscles. Doflamingo gathered him up, weightless as a crippled bird, it's bones hollow and easily broken. He smoothed over that bared caramel skin, appreciating the round swell of Law's ass before fingers dipped between his cheeks. His body was still left open, gaping and wide from taking Vergo - it was all the better; Doflamingo was in no mood to acclimate him properly and wasted little time arranging Law in his lap.

"You should've come inside him," he said to Vergo, who was redressing what little he'd lost of his crisp, white uniform.

"You should be the first to do that. He's yours, after all."

"It's hardly like he needs anything more." But even so, there was no sense in wasting. Doflamingo bit his lip with anticipation, scooping two fingers through the mess Vergo left on Law's lower back before sinking them into velvety heat. Law's face had colored darkly; it was always so much fun to talk about him as though he were not present. Nothing infuriated the little bastard more. In fact, Doflamingo was surprised he'd managed to hold his tongue thus far - or perhaps Law was out of curses, having flung them all already.

Vergo was lacing up his boots, "If you're going to fuck him, at least turn him around so I can watch."

As disappointing as it was to miss any of Law's expressions, it was a concession Doflamingo was willing to make. "Only because I know you'll stay longer."

Law's lips were rising in a snarl. It was to be expected. Doflamingo did not wait, manhandling the brat easily until his back was pressed to Doflamingo's chest. There was some resistance but it was more for show than anything - even at his most stubborn, Law could recognize a lost fight for what it was. Now he was fighting more for dignity than anything else. As though he had any to lose in the first place.

He braced Law with hands beneath his thighs, spreading them wide. Vergo did want a nice view after all, and Law certainly presented one when he was slowly take inch after thick inch of cock. Law made a brief whine as he was brought down, the swollen head too much to fit without persistent effort. In the end, while it took a moment's force, Law spread around him as surely as fabric parting along a tear. It took a single gasping moment before the full of him was inside, the little whore squirming and keening all the while. He fought for control but it made no difference; it wasn't even painful when his fingernails caught and held onto Doflamingo's bare skin.

Satisfied for the moment, he tucked his face against Law's neck and _sighed_ , the feeling indescribable as he broke Law's body around his own. The sweet roundness of his ass rested neatly against Doflamingo's lap, and he remained still as Law's hole clenched and quivered against the mass now filling it. It would take him a moment to adjust, even after being fucked so vigorously. Even after everything they'd done to him, Law remained tight as ever, his body's recuperative effects enviable. He'd always been quick to bounce back from even the most painful lessons and even now seemed to be growing impatient, hitching his hips to gain what friction he could find.

"Now, now. Settle down," Doflamingo chided. He stroked across the silky insides of his legs, up to his belly. His cock was already standing up proudly; the only honest part of him. Doflamingo gave him a cruel pinch right beneath the head of his cock and Law cursed and squirmed, his fingernails scratching deep grooves in Doflamingo's skin. As though drawing blood would help him now….

Perhaps Vergo had indeed sparked a fire inside him, one that required more until, like the day prior, he was reduced to nothing but a vessel to be filled over and over. Or maybe Doflamingo was simply reading what he wanted to see into things - it had been known to happen in the past. With Law's complete and utter lack of honesty in such things, he was left to fill in the blanks himself. Sometimes the narrative was more pleasing than reality, but at present, nothing could be better than having Law as he was.

Doflamingo cupped the boy's behind, spreading it to trace over the stretched rim of his hole. It twitched in response, compulsively fighting. Sometimes natural instincts could be impossible to eliminate. It was unnecessary, anyway - each helpless contraction was enjoyable in its own right, squeezing his cock and unable to find purchase. The slick helped in that regard, keeping Law slippery and pliant; even with Doflamingo's size, it had never been an insurmountable obstacle. Some people were simply _made_ to take cock, and Law was one of them. He did it effortlessly.

Doflamingo arranged them so that Law's legs were spread over his own. They were heavy with lassitude, as though his climax from before was still swirling through his system. Or perhaps he simply enjoyed being filled so completely - his cock had swollen, tilting back towards his stomach in a perfect arch. "There, nice enough view for you?"

"Very." Vergo shook his head; he was already fully dressed. Such a shame. "Makes me consider staying longer."

"You should," Doflamingo said without hesitation. So many things they'd yet to try.

"It'll raise suspicions. Especially after involving the rest of G5 like that."

Doflamingo strove not to pout unfairly. At least he had the perfect distraction, and moved his hips in a gentle roll - hardly anything but still enough to make Law gasp in surprise, his hole flinching at the movement. To think this same brat took both of them at once and was yet still so tight...

He began a slow rhythm, more of a pulse than anything else. One hand remained splayed flat against Law's stomach, where he could feel the muscles knit and release. Law was as tightly drawn as violin strings, his back arching to drape his head over one of Doflamingo's shoulders. Dusky nipples stood to erect points, begging to be touched and Doflamingo was happy to oblige. Like always, Law reacted strongly to him, twisting beneath the attention as his nipples pebbled. Doflamingo rolled them before pinching hard and Law tensed, tightening around his cock. If he were a more patient man, he would leave Law to work for each bite of stimulation he desired. Doflamingo would make Law squirm and fuck himself against that cock inside him until he came.

Well. It wasn't like there would be plenty of time for that in the near future. He turned Law's face towards him, taking his mouth in lazy, possessive kisses. Law was so helplessly fucked-out he looked close to tears, his fingers trembling as he strove to control their pace. It was pointless; Doflamingo would take what he wanted now, he'd earned as much in capturing the little shit. He'd still not grown tired of enjoying these spoils, long delayed and much deserved though they were.

Vergo approached, looking about ready to leave - but not entirely, not yet. Doflamingo was quite glad. "He looks like the only thing keeping him from falling over is your cock." He paused before the bed and stroked the back of his ungloved hand down Law's face before gripping his chin, turning his face.

Doflamingo could tell what he wanted. "Why don't you give him a nice goodbye, hmm?"

But Law's jaw remained tightly clenched, his expression murderous and its focus torn between the two of them. If he wasn't even opening up to spit a curse, then it really was serious; instead of leaving it in Vergo's hands - who'd likely wedge his jaw open through sheer force alone - Doflamingo gently deployed the proper persuasion. Law was reaching for Vergo in no time, clumsy fingers finding his belt. He swayed forward, his range of motion limited. Doflamingo kept them tightly connected, as though Law were pinned in place by his cock. It wasn't so far from the truth - with every shallow thrust of his hips, Law's body clung to him, gripping tightly and fighting for purchase that did not exist.

And then Law was patterning kisses up the side of Vergo's cock, waking it up nicely. The brat's eyes, for what he could see of them, remained murderous. But beneath Doflamingo's powers, he was docile as a newly born kitten. It was with no trouble at all that Vergo assumed control, gripping fingers into Law's hair to effortlessly control his progress. Once he was gone, Doflamingo knew he would miss this - seeing each of Law's holes stuffed full and used. Then again, that was what toys and tools were made for, and there was quite the collection waiting for Law once they were truly alone together.

For his own part, this lazy fuck had lulled Doflamingo into an achingly exquisite state, nearly a trance that he dared not break. He was in no hurry to see Vergo off, and certainly in no hurry to finish up with Law - even if when he did, he could simply start all over again. That was always the best part, nearly as enjoyable as the release itself: the expression of disbelief and anguish on Law's face whenever his torture started anew. His understanding of what a body was capable of was rather limited, but after the previous evening, perhaps they'd disabused him of those notions.

Law was pressing Vergo's cock out of the way so he could lick past the base to take his balls in his mouth. He wasn't quiet about it, either - but Doflamingo was the last person to complain. The soft sounds his mouth and tongue made were a welcome counterpoint to the wet slip-slide of Doflamingo's cock in his ass. He was finally able to move with some degree of freedom, snatching inches before shoving them back inside. The overtaxed muscles of Law's entrance flexed, delicate and yielding. Doflamingo could remember what it'd been like to have them both inside that fragile little thing and wanted to ruin Law all over again. He wondered how well Law would take a fist, and then more - until his body was bent and broken, useless to anyone except Doflamingo himself.

Well, in time, all things were possible. A pleasant ache had settled into his stomach, and he had to suppress the first urges to give in to everything Law's body promised. He wanted to fuck the brat's tiny hole until he couldn't stop coming. He redirected Law's attention back to Vergo's shaft, watching as he swallowed it all down. Law only stopped once his nose was buried in dark, curly hairs, the muscles of his throat working. Unlike how long it'd taken him to master his gag reflex earlier, there was no resistance this second time - such a marvelously fast learner, it really was something.

Lines of tense concentration were beginning to show around Vergo's eyes, in the stiffness of his shoulders. Maybe he'd managed a compelling argument for remaining, at least for a little while longer. "Oh, Law," Doflamingo purred, though he expected no response. The brat was otherwise occupied, after all. "We really are going to have such fun together."


End file.
